


Tease

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt, M/M, im so sorry, its probably gonna hurt, no comfort, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would Karkat say such mean things? Does he mean it? Should I continue this? Like add chapters and junk? You tell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and a few days ago you met the epitome of social justice. He follows you around your hive like a lost puppy, repeatedly reminding you that the place you call home is an absolute mess. 

He keeps talking.

He won't just SHUT UP!

You want to say something but you can't. You don't know how to. You just want him to stop talking and just be quiet for a bit. 

Today your going to make him be silent for once. You crawl groggily out of your recoopricoon and grabbed a towel to wipe the sopor off your exposed body. You heard him calling you from downstairs but you took your time, moving into the abulotion block to shower and get dressed. After about 40 minutes you make your way down into the lounging block. He stood fuming, hip cocked, and lips in a frowning pout. 

"I called for you a long time ago, Karkat. You do see how rude and offensive that is, correct? I may have been in danger and you neglected to come see what was needed of you. I may have been injuried and you simply would ha--" His words stung but that's how he was. You stayed silent and stared at him. He kept speaking but your mind was somewhere else. You were planning. You had to think of the right time to do this. "Now if I may ask, no offense is intended, although it may be considered triggering. Why does one need so many-" 

You move forward and grab his thick red sweater pulling his face close to your. He stopped breathing and his eyes went wide. "Just. stop." You breathe lightly on his lips. Pulling them against yours lightly. You've had enough and now you can make this stop. 

*

Karkat kissed lightly against the other male's lips. His tongue grazing the soft bottom lip. Kankri gasped at the sudden touch and his younger took that as an opportunity to force his appendage into the other mouth. Exploring ever inch and detail. From the sharp teeth to the smooth tongue. Kankri moaned lightly as Karkat ran a hand up his sweater, brushing his sharp nails over the others grab scars, which seemed much smaller than his own. He pulled back and looked up at Kankri, boths faces heated and breathing rapid. "Do you get it now? I don't fucking care if you think my fucking hive is a mess or if you find whatever the fuck offensive or not." Kankri looked a bit confused at Karkat's words. 

"What are you saying Karkat?" He mumbled, ducking into his sweater a bit. "I honestly don't know what you are trying to accomplish by assultiNG--!!" Karkat brushed his scars once again causing the other to moan and lose his footing as he tried to step away. Karkat shook his head and leaned down next to Kankri. "I'm not trying to accomplish anything. You stopped talking, and even though I appreciate the fact that you're willing to speak with me... I just don't care enough to actually listen. " Kankri looked up at the ceiling and blinked, confusion written all over his expression. He stood up and left the hive, ignoring Karkats calls.


End file.
